


【坐騎】你的體溫

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【坐騎】你的體溫

平時李知勳並不會和他的室友金珉奎有互動，頂多在金珉奎拿著吸塵器清掃時把雙腳抬起來罷了。雖然只有自己會主動整理兩個人所居住的環境，但一想到這哥也是因為時常在製作曲子缺少睡眠，才會在閒暇的時候賴在沙發上滑著手機。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
剛好李知勳一直盯著螢幕看因而眨了眨眼睛，湊巧和自家弟弟對上了眼，並看見他正在認真打掃忍不住吐舌表示──加油，我繼續休息。方才尚心軟的感覺彷彿只是多想了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
通常洗澡的順序都是李知勳先畢竟是哥哥，而洗完澡後他還是在沙發躺著繼續手指運動，到了金珉奎披著浴巾離開浴室李知勳仍然在同個位置。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳哥，記得要去床上睡喔。」⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎睡覺前還仔細叮嚀，然而李知勳則回以我都幾歲了不需要你提醒的眼神，遭受如此對待，金珉奎也不好繼續說些什麼，便噘起嘴失落地回床上了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
結果隔天醒來，金珉奎看到李知勳仍然在沙發上，心想不妙趕緊下床查看，他靠近以用額頭貼在李知勳的額頭上，溫度非常燙果不其然著涼了......其實金珉奎是想到之前也有同樣的情況，可是李知勳對於生病期間的記憶毫無印象，所以現在再次遇到這個難題真的很尷尬。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
你說為什麼？不過是生病而已。生病時的李知勳簡直是個性一百八十度轉變，和平常冷漠不語的模樣不同，他微笑起來令人心動不已，更會奶聲奶氣地要你陪在他身邊不要走，怎麼說金珉奎無法承受這樣可愛的李知勳，讓他忍不住嘴角上揚。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
而且假設要治好生病的話得吃藥休養才行，若是平時的李知勳肯定豪邁地一口吞藥，偏偏現在連一口都不肯吃，令金珉奎十分苦惱。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳啊，你如果乖乖吃藥我就答應你的一個要求。」⠀  
⠀  
現在的李知勳大概就是處於三歲小孩的心智，而聽見這種要求，他非常爽快地答應了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「那珉奎你就躺在我旁邊吧！」⠀  
⠀  
李知勳笑得燦爛一把抓住金珉奎的手將他拉到床上。來不及反應的金珉奎一臉驚慌失措，但還是想起必須餵感冒藥才能搞定這件事，便拿起放在床頭櫃上的藥。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「那麼、要張開嘴喔。」金珉奎一手拿著幾顆藥丸，一手則拿著一杯水。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「啊。」雖然李知勳不太想吃藥，但一言既出，駟馬難追，還是乖乖聽話並喝了很多水將藥吞進去。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
由於感冒藥的副作用，使李知勳漸漸地感受到眼皮變得沉重，即使如此他還是依偎在金珉奎身邊，甚至抱著不讓他脫離。一大早的，即使金珉奎精神飽滿完全沒有想睡的慾望，他仍心甘情願地陪著李知勳直到恢復成原本的樣子。⠀


End file.
